1. Field of the Invention
The present Invention refers to a load cell for elevators and alike, which carries essential characteristics of novelty and remarkable advantages with respect to the known means and utilities for the same end in the actual state of the technology. The field of application of the Invention can be found comprised within the industrial sector dedicated to the application and/or installation of weighing systems, detection and/or evaluation of loads in devices and apparatus subjected to variable or fixed loads.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art and Conception of the Invention
More particular, the Invention proposes the development of a cell of the type of those which are used for the operations of evaluation of the size of a load based on the deformation experienced by the effect of the force to which the cell subjected, and the transmission of this force to the extension meter gages incorporated in predetermined positions of the cell body. The load cell proposed by the Invention has been conceived for its use in the elevators and alike, and corresponds to a master of design especially ideal for its use with elements of suspension planes, configured in the shape of a belt or the like, with a predetermined width.